


When Doofus Met Dummy

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish Dandy fic based on When Harry Met Sally. I'm taking a few liberties with the course of their relationship so it won't always go the way the show does but it's still very much embedded in TMP-land!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Mindy saw Danny was when she was an intern. She immediately felt drawn to him but she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the look of concentration on his face as she watched him suturing up one of his patients. The quiet determination, confidence. Maybe it was the smirk he gave her when he let on that he knew she was watching. Maybe it was the way he matched up to her, quick with comebacks to anything she said, not in any way intimidated or flustered by her. 

He was attractive -  _very_ attractive - but, God, did she hate him. He was just so cocky. He thought he was so much better than everyone else. He thought he was the king of the world and everyone else was a mere peasant, desperately prasing him to remain in his good graces, safe from his criticism. And boy did he criticise. He was quick to criticise everything everyone did from the way they looked at a patient to the way they delivered the baby. His way was the only way to do things properly. His way was perfect. He made no mistakes. He had no fear and this instilled a sense of security in his patients.

Little did she know that his cocky attitude was a cover for a deep-seated insecurity. Really, he didn't think that much of himself but he figured that if he pretended he did he would soon start believing it. It still wasn't quite working but this mask he slipped on became easier and easier for him. It became semi-permanent and he only took it off when he was around the people he was closest to, his dearest family and friends. His wife saw everything. All of his vulnerabilities, insecurities, everything. He felt like he could be his true self around her safe in the knowledge that she will always love him; well, he believed she was one to take her vows as seriously as he did. 

* * *

They were stuck together working on a patient. She had to follow him around like a puppy because he was supposed to be the king of deliveries whereas she was still essentially a baby in this world and have you ever seen a baby try to deliver another baby without help? Apparently not. 

So here she was, resigned to work through a case with him. And he was as cocky as ever. 

'You gotta learn from the best!'

'Ugh please. Get over yourself.'

'Jealous?'

'Of what? You're from a different generation, old man. You've had plenty of years to get ahead of the game-'

'Ok, I don't think I'm that much older than you-'

'-so it's no surprise that with all those years of experience and practice you'll be better at what you do than us newbies.'

'I'm in my 30s.'

'And I'm in my 20s-'

'Late 20s, surely.'

'-so I'm practically a decade younger than you and therefore practically a generation younger than you.'

'That makes no sense. We were born in the same decade.'

'NO WE WERE NOT!'

'Alright, alright.' He rolled his eyes at her. She was so dramatic. This is not going to be fun at all. 'Let's just get to work on this case, alright?'

She pushed her glasses up with the palm of her hand and threw her hair back over one shoulder. 'Sure. Whatever.' She knew this wouldn't be fun at all. 

* * *

Danny had just popped out for a coffee (and a hazelnut latte with three shots of espresso and extra cream, thank you very much, for her) when Mindy decided to turn on the TV in the doctor's lounge. She flicked through the channels absentmindedly until she landed on something that made her eyes light up. She put the remote down and settled into the couch, mouthing along to the movie she had seen a thousand times already.

'What the hell are you watching?' Danny's voice startled her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

When she had composed herself, she responded slowly, looking at him as if he had just admitted to not knowing that the sky is blue. 'It's You've Got Mail. Only one of the most romantic movies ever made.' She sighed, turning her attention back to Tom Hanks on the screen.

'Alright. What is it with women and watching that crap? It's so unrealistic.'

'If you think it's unrealistic, it's no wonder you can't keep a woman.'

'I'm married.'

She snapped her head towards him in shock.  _This jerk is married and she wasn't even close to being engaged yet?!_ 'You're kidding.'

'Nope.'

'She'll leave you once she finds a better man, I'm sure.' She turned back to the TV with a smug look on her face.

'She won't. I'm sure of it. Now turn that crap off and drink your weird coffee, we've got work to do.'

She sighed again, this time out of frustration. He was such a slave driver.

* * *

'Alright, take a look at this.' Danny handed a file to her. 'You know what to do in that situation?'

'Of course I do! I did go to medical school!' she said indignantly.

'Then what do we do?' Was he smirking at her? Jerk.

She went on to explain what to do in an authoritative voice and when she finished he just sat there, not even reacting to what she had just said.

'Not bad. Beginner's luck.' He turned his attention back to another file on the table.

She shoved him in the back and waited for him to turn his head to look at her. 'Hey! Why can't you just give a compliment like a normal person?'

'Because we don't want your head getting too big. It won't fit through the door otherwise.'

'Oh please, the only reason my head wouldn't fit through the door is because your massive head would be stuck there!' She huffed at him and got up, making her way out through the door (and her head did  _not_ get stuck, thank you very much). 

'Hey! Where are you going? We're not done here!'

'I'm hungry, Castellano! I haven't eaten in hours!'

'We can order in.'

'What?'

'I said we can order in. Pizza ok?'

'Yeah. Yeah, ok.' She made her way back over to the couch as he took out his phone.

'Do you care what type of pizza it is?'

'At this rate, no. I'll even eat you if I had to.'

He raised an eyebrow at her before dialling a number he had memorised from the countless late nights here and ordered a large pizza.

For someone who was so hungry she could eat Danny, she sure was a fussy eater. She picked off most of the toppings before taking the smallest bite known to man. She had only just finished her slice when he had finished his share.

She only noticed when she brought the second slice to her mouth and saw him looking at her in bemusement. She just glared at him, her pizza hovering by her open mouth and ruining the effect she was going for. She glared harder and the only thing that wilted was her pizza, sending a few toppings straight into her lap.

She swore she heard him chuckle quietly. _Bastard._

* * *

'I would like to meet your wife one day.'

'Why?'

'So I can ask her what compelled her to marry you.'

'Ok, that's-'

'Was it because you were the only Catholic she could find who she was taller than?'

'That's not even-'

'Maybe she just liked the idea of being with a rich, handsome doctor.'

'You think I'm handsome?'

'Or maybe you're super nice to her but a jerk to everyone else.'

'Hey!'

'What?'

'That's not cool.'

'Whatever.'

'Besides I'm amazing. Especially in the bedroom.' He threw a wink at her.

'Ugh. Gross.' She rolled her eyes at him in disgust. 'Like you even know how to please a woman. You're probably a really selfish lover.'

'Wouldn't you like to know.'

'Dude.'

'Sorry.'

* * *

Jeremy had casually strolled in for a snack when his eyes landed on Mindy.

'Oh hello. And who is this gorgeous creature?' He said smoothly. Danny rolled his eyes when he saw Mindy looking at Jeremy with googly eyes. 

'I-uh-Mindy.'

'Nice to meet you, Mindy. A beautiful name for such a beautiful person. I'm Jeremy Reed.' He took a hold of her hand to kiss the back of it eliciting another eye roll from Danny.

Jeremy looked down at an open file and proceeded to explain how to deal with that case. Mindy just looked up at him in awe.

'Oh wow. You're so smart!'

'We've already figured out how to deal with-' Danny began.

'Shh. You're being rude.' Mindy glared at him and then turned her attention back to Jeremy.

'Well, Mindy, I shall be off. It was lovely to meet you. Maybe you could come over for a little study session one day.'

Danny saw Mindy nodding vigorously from the corner of his eye. 'Bye Jeremy.'

As soon as Jeremy left, Danny scoffed loudly.

'What?' Mindy huffed out in annoyance.

'Nothing. Just interesting.'

'What is?'

'You.'

'What? Do you want to elaborate?'

'No, no. I wouldn't dare feed the monster that I'm sure is about to be unleashed.' Danny quickly dodged a file that Mindy threw in his direction before ducking out of the room.

'HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going?!'

Danny stuck his head back through the door. 'Coffee run. Want your bizarre latte?'

'It is not bizarre. Who even says bizarre anymore, old man? And yes please.'

Danny smirked at her one last time before heading out again.

* * *

'I get to go into the OR?' Mindy said excitedly.

'Yes. Apparently. You get to help me.'

'YAY!' Mindy got up and started dancing around the room.

'Ok, stop that.'

'Spoilsport.' She pouted at him.

'Oh this is going to be a nightmare.'

'Hey!'

'I'm stuck with Miss Barbie.'

'That is very rude.'

'It's true though.'

'No, it is not. Just because I like girly things doesn't mean I'm some bimbo.'

'Yeah sure.'

'Hey! I'm just as intelligent as you are-' Danny scoffed at that '-and I would prefer you to treat me with respect, ok?'

'Whatever.'

* * *

Mindy and Danny worked surprisingly well together when they were all scrubbed up and focusing on a patient. They were completely in sync, Mindy knowing exactly what he needed without him even having to ask. 

He even let her suture their patient up and she did it with such a level of confidence that it stunned him. She was so different in that room. She was quiet, focused, determined, and she didn't show any signs of nervousness. She was a natural at this.

He'll never admit it but a little part of him was proud of her.

Once they had both made their way out of the room, Danny congratulated her on a job well done, surprising Mindy completely.

'Wow.' 

'What?'

'I didn't know you could be nice.'

'Hey!'

'What? I'm just saying. Thanks anyway.'

'Sure.'

* * *

They were both standing on the street just outside the hospital.

Mindy extended a hand towards him. 'Friends?'

'No.'

'What?'

'We'll never be friends.'

'Why not?'

'It just won't work.'

'Why?'

'Because you're you.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing. Just that we can't be friends.'

'Ugh. Fine. Just thought it would be nice to know someone around here.'

'Yeah, well.'

'Goodbye then.'

'Bye.'

With that they walked away from each other, a pervading sense of loss overcoming the two of them, not that they could explain or understand why. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Danny saw Mindy was when she was performing a caesarean and he was standing in the observation gallery, enthralled by her. He still felt that sense of pride he felt the first time he worked with her. She never saw that he was there though.

Mindy was happy. She was with Tom. She was sure that he was about to propose any time now. 

Danny and Mindy bumped into each other often. It was inevitable; they had the same specialty in the same hospital. But they more or less ignored each other. They hadn't spoken since that time they worked together and they hadn't needed to so far. 

* * *

She was sitting in the doctor's lounge, watching  _Say Anything_ and snacking on Twizzlers when Jeremy sauntered in and threw himself down on the couch beside Mindy.

'Hello, gorgeous.' He all but drawled out.

He was possibly the only person who could distract her from John Cusack holding a stereo above his head. She looked at him with a small smile. 'Hey' she said shyly.

'So I wanted to ask you a favour.'

'Yes?'

'You see, my dear grandmother has fallen ill-'

'Oh no.' Mindy said sympathetically as she laid a hand on his arm.

'-and, well, I can't go back to England right now; it's just not the right time, you know?'

Mindy nodded, hanging on to his every word.

'But my father tells me she doesn't have long left now.'

'Oh no! Please let me know if there's anything I can do.'

'Well, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you about. How about you come over to my place?'

'Oh sure. You want to talk in private?'

'...yes. Yes, that's right. Why else would I invite you round? I'm not some sleaze!'

'Oh. Oh of course you're not. I know that. I believe in the real you, Jeremy.' Mindy said solemnly.

Danny had heard most of the conversation, as he stood in the doorway unnoticed, and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this woman was falling for that crap. He walked away without a word, knowing that he wouldn't get much chance to relax with those two in there.

He couldn't help but look through the window into the doctor's lounge before he disappeared around the corner. He had an unreadable expression when he stopped to gaze at the scene within the confines of that room. He saw how easily everything came to Jeremy. It was the stupid accent. He knew it. He was certain that no woman would give him a second look if it weren't for that ridiculous accent. 

* * *

As Mindy and Jeremy were making their way out of the hospital, Jeremy with his arm draped over Mindy's shoulders, with a small victory smile gracing his features, they bumped into Tom.

'Oh hi Mindy. I was just coming to see you.' Tom leaned in to give Mindy a quick peck on the lips and Jeremy's arm immediately removed itself from her shoulders, backing away as if he had been scorched.

'Ah, is this your boyfriend, Mindy?' Jeremy asked nervously. She never mentioned a boyfriend to him, though he had heard rumours going around.

'Yes! Oh, Jeremy, this is Tom. He specialises in orthodontics. Tom, this is Jeremy, he's in obstetrics with me.'

Both men shook hands stiffly, Tom glaring at him and Jeremy wishing he were anywhere but where he was right now.

'Right. Well, I must dash. It was lovely seeing you again Mindy and nice meeting you Tom.' He made his way towards the doors.

Mindy called out to him in confusion. 'Hey! What about that favour?'

'Never mind!' Jeremy offered over his shoulder before running out of there, feeling Tom's eyes burning into his back.

Just then Danny made a beeline towards Tom but pointedly ignored Mindy.

'Hey! Hi. Tom, right? It's Danny. I remember we were in a few classes together in the first year of med school.'

'Oh hi, yeah, of course! How are you doing?'

'Good. Good. You?'

'Yeah. Can't complain.' He finally glanced over at Mindy.

'Oh this is Mindy, my girlfriend. She's a resident here.'

'Hi Mindy. Nice to meet you.' He extended a hand towards her and she took it in stunned silence. Was he ignoring her?

'Right, well I have to go. See you around.' Danny spoke up when Mindy didn't say anything in response.

When he had walked away, Tom mentioned that he had heard he had just gotten divorced.

'Doesn't surprise me one bit.' Mindy spat out.

'What? You just met him!'

'No I had to work with him on a case a while back. He was such an insufferable jerk.'

'He's alright.'

'He said we couldn't be friends.'

'Why's that?'

'I don't know, I-' She was interrupted by her pager beeping and she shot an apologetic look at Tom and darted off.

* * *

She was sitting in the doctor's lounge when Danny walked in and sat in the chair furthest away from her.

'Hey.' Danny offered casually.

'Hello.' Mindy was in no mood to talk to him of all people.

'You did a good job with that breach.'

She turned her head towards him, smiling slightly. 'Thanks.' She looked away from him then quickly looked back at him with a questioning look. 'Wait, how did you know? Were you watching me?'

'Uh...yeah. I was called in for the same delivery but you got there before me, so.' He just shrugged at her.

Before she could say anything Jeremy wandered in and plonked himself down next to Mindy, completely ignoring Danny.

'Oh hi Jeremy. You ok?' Mindy asked.

'I am now I've seen your face,' Jeremy spoke with a lecherous grin.

'Oh give me a break,' Danny interjected, shifting in his seat and rolling his eyes. 

'Excuse me? Don't be so rude. He could be about to lose his grandmother. It's a very hard time for him. Show some compassion.' Mindy said while absentmindedly stroking Jeremy's arm.

'What? Is this the same grandmother who has died four times this month?' Danny asked incredulously.

Mindy was about to say something before she saw the uncomfortable look on Jeremy's face, as if he had just been caught.

* * *

Danny had taken it upon himself to walk out of the hospital with Mindy, much to her annoyance.

'So how have you been?'

'Fine,' she said impatiently, increasing her pace in an effort to lose him but damn these shoes for not allowing her to make the hasty exit she so desperately wanted to make right now.

'So you're dating Tom then?'

'You already know that.'

'How did you meet? I don't know that.'

Mindy stopped in her tracks and abruptly turned to face him. 'Look, I don't know why you suddenly care about my personal life but will you just stop it already? I get it. Your wife finally left you and you feel this weird need to connect with anyone you come across. Well, it comes across as creepy. Thought you should know. Now I'm going to go home and forgot I had to talk to you at all today.' She spun on her heel and walked away as quickly as possible.

'How about we talk about this some more over coffee?' Danny shouted ahead to her.

'Not a chance,' she threw back without even turning to look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Mindy had been working at Shulman and Associates for a while when the two of them decided to have coffee together. Well, it was sort of together. 

Danny had needed a few minutes away from the practice so he ran out for a coffee when he had a lull in his otherwise busy day. He was standing in the queue as patiently as he could when he heard a familiar voice ordering a type of coffee he was sure he remembered ordering for someone a few years back. He looked up and saw Mindy standing by the counter, holding everyone up by taking absolutely ages to order. 

'See I read something in Cosmopolitan and they said that coffee beans come from poor farmers who are exploited by rich Americans. Is that true? Is your coffee a product of exploitation? Because I don't think I would be able to drink that. Unless it's  _really_  good coffee. The kind that would override any sense of guilt I would feel drinking it. The kind that I would sell my mother for. You know? Actually, it usually is that good. So go ahead with the order. I'll just buy fair trade bananas and then never eat them. That should even things out, right?'

 _God, does she ever stop talking?_ Danny thought to himself, although the corners of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly betrayed any outward signs of irritation.

When she finally turned around after taking her drink, he stopped her with a hand light on her arm, startling her more than expected. She nearly dropped her coffee, although he could bet that this was a subconscious act from her overdramatic side. 

'Seriously?!' Mindy said without even trying to hide her annoyance.

'Sorry.'

'Ugh, never mind. What are you even doing here? I thought you would be the type to frequent those hipster coffee shops where you walk into the place and you suddenly find yourself in the 1950s. You were born in that decade so I can see why you would like that. Childhood memories and all.'

'I was born in the 70s!' Danny let out a little too loudly, garnering the attention of several patrons. He shook his head and lowered his voice. 'Never mind. Wait here, I'll walk back with you.'

Mindy nodded slightly and stood by the door to wait for Danny, who she noticed took less than two minutes to order his coffee.  _How is that even possible? He must have ordered some boring black coffee that takes about two seconds to make,_ she thought to herself as he walked towards her.

'Shall we?' He gestured towards the exit, allowing her to go ahead of him, his seemingly chivalrous behaviour surprising her a little.  _Who was this person?!_

* * *

'I can't believe you don't know who Springsteen is!' Danny exclaimed. They were walking back to the practice at a slow pace, chatting away amicably. The fact that either of them had something to say to the other without things getting awkward surprised them both.

'I didn't say I don't know who he is. I'm just saying I wouldn't recognise him if I saw him walking down the street. Beyonce, on the other hand, I would recognise from space.'

'That's unbelievable!'

'I know, right? My vision is extra sharp when it comes to celebri-'

'No, not that. The fact that you don't know what he looks like!'

'To be fair, I don't know what he sounds like either.'

'WHAT?!'

'Jeez, calm down, old man.'

'You know I went to a Springsteen show a few weeks ago?'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. There was some idiot there wearing a John Cougar Mellencamp t-shirt-'

'Oh I hate Mellencamp.'

'-right? And yeah so this guy showed up in that t-shirt and I just stood there thinking, what a jerk. Who does that? You don't do that. And I punched him in the face. Twice.'

'You did what?!'

'Yeah.' Danny said smugly, looking far too proud of himself.

'Why would you do that?'

'Because the guy's a jerk!'

'I mean, I get that he probably should wear a Springsteen t-shirt to a Springsteen concert-'

'Springsteen  _show_.'

'-but punching him in the face because of it?!'

'Hey, come on, everyone knows that hardcore fans are divided between Springsteen and Mellencamp! He was just trying to provoke people!'

'And it obviously worked!'

'He was disrespecting my taste in music!'

'I do that on a daily basis!'

'That's different. You do it out of ignorance-'

'Hey!'

'-this guy was being a dick on purpose.'

Mindy just looked at him as if she just realised he was actually an alien to which he shrugged and kept walking with a smirk on his face.

* * *

They entered the lobby of their building when Danny spoke up again, out of curiosity.

'So what happened to you and Tom?'

She visibly stiffened at the mention of Tom's name. 'Uh, he wasn't ready for marriage. I was. Given we wanted different things...' she tailed off.

'Didn't he just get married to someone else?'

Mindy just glared at him while Danny put his hands up in surrender and mumbled a quick apology.

'You know, if you want to talk about it, we can,' Danny suggested as casually as he could although his palms were sweating for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

'What?'

'We can talk about it. If you want.'

'Oh.' Mindy thought for a second. 'Ok.'

'How about after work? Dinner?'

'No, I don't-'

'As friends. Not a date.'

'I thought you said we'll never be friends?'

'That's before I knew we would be working at the same place. Now I'm stuck with you, we might as well get along, wouldn't you say?'

'Er, thanks?'

'You know what I mean.'

'Ok. Ok, sure. Dinner.'

* * *

He decided to take her to a quiet restaurant so they were able to converse without having to shout over the noise. Well, it was quiet by New York standards. They were sat in a corner, and she opened up to him about all of her relationships. Surprisingly, so did he. He didn't know why but he felt like he could tell her. He felt like his words were safe with her, which was strange given that she preferred to mock him every opportunity she had.

'Did I show you this video of Tom eating a really hot pizza? Here, take a look. It's hilarious.' She showed her phone to him and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

'Ok, put it away. That's not cool,' he tried to sound serious but he was smiling.

'Yeah, I know. But I'm only showing you. I did consider showing it to everyone a few times. You know, just post it up on YouTube or something.'

'You can do that?!'

'Uh, yes. Haven't you ever used a computer before?'

'Well, yeah but...'

'You do know you can upload videos on to the internet, right?'

'I guess so.'

'Oh my God! I can't believe you didn't know! How did you think that they got up there in the first place?'

Danny thought for a moment. 'Huh,' he said in realisation causing Mindy to giggle.

* * *

The restaurant had emptied out steadily since they arrived, however, they remained long after they had finished eating, just talking.

Danny was telling Mindy about Christina and she had leaned over the table and placed a hand softly on top of Danny's, moving her thumb in slow, soothing circles.

'So it has been kind of hard, I guess. It kind of stops me from wanting to, I don't know, open up to people. I don't want to risk having to go through all of that again.'

She nodded in understanding. 'Sometimes the risk is worth it though.' She looked directly at him and smiled reassuringly.

'Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right. Doesn't make it any easier though, you know?'

'Yeah. I do know.' She wasn't lying. She understood completely. Sure, she hadn't been through something quite as bad as Danny had but she still felt it on a smaller scale. 

'You know this is a nice side of you,' Mindy spoke up after they fell into a comfortable silence.

Danny laughed low in his throat. 'Thanks?'

'It's a compliment! Just take it!'

'Yeah, no. Really though thanks.'

'That's more like it!' She smiled at him yet again.

They were soon interrupted by the manager who informed them that it was closing time causing them both to express their shock at the time that had gone by so quickly. But it was the good kind of shock. They knew that this was the start of an actual friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

'Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny!' Mindy bounded into Danny's office happily.

'What?' He couldn't help but smile at her. She had become both the bane and the joy of his very existence.

'I need a huge favour from you,' she said while trying her best to look all innocent.

'What is it?'

'Can you cover my afternoon appointment? Please? I only have the one and it's Mrs Gunderson so she won't accept a reschedule and really after what happened last time, I kind of want to avoid her, so.'

'Mindy! You can't just avoid patients because you don't like them!'

'It's not that I don't like her!'

'Then what?'

'...she doesn't like me, ok?'

Danny sighed. She wasn't going to let this go and the sooner he caved, the sooner he could be done being dragged into some pointless argument. 'Fine.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Mindy let out a squeal and went over to give Danny a quick hug.

'Alright, already,' he said in mock exasperation, although the smile remained at Mindy assaulting him in this way. 'Where are you rushing off to anyway?'

'Oh I got a delivery coming from IKEA. New bed. The old one broke...'

'How?'

Mindy just threw a wink at Danny.

'Oh.' They both looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting out into an incontrollable laughter.

Just then Jeremy burst in to Danny's office, perplexed by whatever was going on. 'Will you two please stop! This is a place of work!'

'Are we menstruating Jeremy?' Mindy asked while Danny sat there giggling like a schoolboy. 

* * *

Mindy was struggling with putting the bed together, staring at the instructions and sipping on wine intermittently, when she heard a knock on the door.

Confused, she went over to open it to find Danny standing there, takeaway in hand. She grabbed at the takeaway eagerly while Danny chuckled.

'What are you even doing here? Haven't you got to see Mrs Gunderson?'

'Min, you do know it's evening, right?'

'What?'

'Look outside.'

She did just that to see that he was indeed right. 'Huh.'

'So how's the bed coming along?'

'Um...'

'Thought so. Figured you'd need my help with it.'

'How?'

'You weren't answering your phone. I assumed you were either drinking wine and staring at the instructions hoping that the bed would just build itself or the bed fell on top of you.'

'Hey!'

'Am I wrong?'

'Fine,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

They were nearly done with the bed when Mindy informed Danny that she was going on a date the next evening.

'What are you going to wear?'

'I was thinking that sparkly-'

'Nope.'

'What?'

'No sparkles.'

'Why?'

'Do you want to look like a toddler?'

'I hardly think that's fair.'

'Alright, let's see what you've got.' He made his way to her closet leaving her to follow in silence.

'Well, how about this?' Mindy plucked out a bright orange dress.

'Nope.'

'This?'

'No way. Try this on.'

'Alright, turn around.'

He did as asked while she put on the dress, tapping his foot impatiently, looking at the ceiling all too intently.

'Ok, you can turn back around again. What do you think?'

'Much better.'

'Good!'

'Always good to keep it simple.'

'Alright, enough out of you. I'm hungry.'

'We just had takeaway!'

'And?'

Danny rolled his eyes and dialled for some more food.

* * *

After she got back from the date, she dug out her phone from her purse and rang Danny.

'How was it?' he asked without preamble.

'Ok, I think. He seems nice.'

'But?'

She sighed before continuing. 'But he has a kid with his ex-wife. They will always be inextricably linked to each other and I'm not sure I can handle it.'

'Give it a try at least.'

'You think I should?'

'Yeah. What have you got to lose?'

'Well, aside from years of my life?'

'Alright, alright.' She could sense him smiling on the other end. 'At least allow him a second date if that's the only issue you can find with him.'

'Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thanks Danny.'

'Of course.'

'Hey, you know Sleepless in Seattle is on in five?'

'Wait,' he paused as he flicked through the channels, 'ok, found it.' It was almost as if he could sense her triumphant smile as he continued. 'You tell anyone I'm watching this with you, I'll deny it until I die.'

'Yes, Danny boy.' She smirked to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

'Danny! Are you doing the music playlist for the office party?'

'Already done. Got Bob Dylan-'

'What?'

'What?'

'Jakob Dylan's dad?'

'No, Min. Seriously?!'

'Can you put some Rihanna in there? Beyonce? Katy Perry?'

'You mean the kind of music thirteen year old girls listen to?'

'Ugh, you're such an old man. I'll do it.'

'I can bring food. I have my Nonna's recipe for-'

'Wait. You can cook?'

'Yeah?'

'Interesting.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Just yeah, bring food.'

'Alright then.'

* * *

'Danny, this is delicious!'

'Thanks,' he smiled at her proudly.

'When did you learn how to cook?'

'When I was younger, my Ma used to teach me. I loved food a lot when I was a kid-' Mindy giggled at this, remembering the childhood photos of Danny '-and she figured if I'm going to eat everything she might as well teach me how to make things. Then I learnt a few more things from my Nonna when I went to her house to spend the holidays. I guess I just loved having that sense of pride about something which I created, you know?'

'Yeah.'

Jeremy wandered over towards them and enthused 'Danny, this is delicious! I have eaten half of it already and I still want more.'

'Alright, slow down, you've already got a little paunch over there,' Mindy pointed out while poking him in the stomach.

'Hey! Stop that! It's stress, ok?' Jeremy pouted and stalked away from them, still shoveling food into his mouth, just as Betsy came over to pull Mindy away from Danny to talk to her.

'Dr Lahiri, I'm worried about Dr Reed. He seems really stressed.'

'Oh Betsy, he's fine. Don't worry about it,' she said to the younger woman with as much compassion as she could muster.

'Ok. If you say so.' Just then the chair that Jeremy sat down on broke and Betsy fled over to him as Mindy shook her head and made her way back to Danny.

'When will those two just admit their feelings to each other?' she wondered loudly.

'Tell me about it. It's like everyone can see it except them.'

Mindy nodded beside him as he took a swig of his beer.

* * *

'Shit.'

'Oh God. What happened?'

'It's ok. It's just the lights.'

Suddenly they hear a loud noise.

'What's happening?!'

'Mindy, calm down! And stop yelling!'

'You're yelling right now!'

'Right. Sorry.'

Danny made his way out the door, holding one of the many lamps in the office as a weapon, ready to strike the intruder.

'Danny, what are you doing?! You'll get murdered!'

'No I won't, it's fine. Just stay here.'

He slowly crept out until he saw a figure lying on the floor, making pained noises and clutching to his back. Danny lifted the lamp above his head when recognition hit him.

'Morgan!?'

'Hey Dr C. Sorry.'

'Are you kidding me?!'

'Yeah my night vision isn't so good. Never liked carrots as a kid, so maybe that's why. I walked straight into the wall and then tripped backwards over that chair.'

'And what happened to the lights?'

'Yeah, you see I'm not as good with fuse boxes as I thought and I accidentally shut off the lights for the whole building.'

Danny sighed heavily before making his way to his office and finding the torch he kept in his desk drawer. 'I'll go sort it out. You go in there and calm everyone down, ok?'

'Ok.'

* * *

Danny felt a whack on his shoulder. It was Mindy standing there hitting him with her purse repeatedly.

'What the hell?! Mindy! Stop it!'

'No!'

'Come on!'

'Why did you go out there like that?'

'It was only Morgan.'

'It might not have been.'

'It's fine, alright? No one got hurt.'

Mindy dropped her purse on a nearby chair and crossed her arms in a huff.

He moved to place his arms on her shoulders. 'Min, come on. What is it with you?'

'I just didn't want anything to happen to you, ok?'

'I'm fine, Min.'

He gathered her in his arms, allowing her head to fall into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Something surprised him. It felt all too natural having her in his arms. He didn't really know what to make of what was happening. He never really considered this happening but here he was, realising that he felt something for her. He just didn't know what it was.

As he soothingly ran a hand up and down her back, she felt content, secure. Most prominently, she felt something for him. She didn't even know there was anything to feel. They were just best friends, nothing else. But in his arms, she certainly felt something far more than she would feel for a friend. She just didn't understand it.


	6. Chapter 6

Mindy barged into Danny's office one day and placed her hands on his desk, leaning forward conspiratorially.

'We have to set them up!'

'What are you talking about?' Danny set down his pen and leant back in his chair with his brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion.

'You know who!'

'Brad and Andrea again?'

'Ok, first of all, it's Brad and _Angelina_. I can't believe you don't know that. Secondly, they're already together. Why would I set them up? Also, I'm still Team Aniston so there's that-'

'Mindy!'

'Oh right. Anyway. I'm talking about Jeremy and Betsy.'

Danny groaned as he dragged a hand down his face. 'Ok, why exactly are we getting involved in their love lives.'

'Technically we're not getting involved in their love lives because they can't see that they're meant to be and until they do, they have no love lives.'

'Mindy, that doesn't make any sense.'

'Danny!'

Danny sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle. 'Alright, what do you want me to do?'

Mindy beamed at him, eyes sparkling with excitement.

* * *

'Betsy. Us senior partners are going out for a work dinner. Fancy joining us? I know you always secretly wanted to be a part of these things, so here's your chance!'

'Really, Dr Lahiri?' Betsy looked up at her excitedly.

Mindy nodded at the receptionist. 'Yes, Betsy. Really.'

'Oh my God, I'm so excited! I finally get to spend time with my best friend outside of work!' Betsy ran around to hug Mindy tightly.

'Alright, Betsy. Danny and Jeremy will be there too, you know.'

'Dr Reed is coming?'

'Yes, Betsy. That is why I said 'us senior partners' in the first place.'

'Oh of course.' Betsy blushed furiously in embarrassment.

'So stick around until six, ok?'

Morgan came up to Mindy then and practically shouted in her ear. 'Oh my God! A work-do! Can I bring Bones?'

'Morgan, you're not coming.'

'But-'

'No 'buts'. No nurses.'

* * *

'Wait. We're going with them?' Danny asked exasperatedly.

'Duh,' Mindy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Min, you could've mentioned this earlier.'

'Why? Do you have plans?'

'I-well, I-no. No, I don't.'

'God, Danny! You're sweating so much!'

'I didn't know this was going to be some double date!' Danny's tone increased in pitch and his voice cracked ever so slightly.

'Yeah, we're just there as support. Calm down.'

'Yeah, alright.'

'Have you talked to Jeremy yet?'

'Um, no.'

'DANNY!'

'What?!'

'Go. Now.'

'Seriously?!'

Mindy put her hands on her hips and gave him her best Mindy-Lahiri-means-business looks.

* * *

'Hi. Hey. So hi, Jeremy. What's up, buddy?'

Jeremy eyed Danny suspiciously. 'Alright, what extravagant plan has Mindy roped you into this time?'

'Wha-I don't know what you're talking about!' Danny grinned awkwardly and quickly wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

'Danny, why are you so nervous?'

'Why does everyone keep assuming I'm nervous! I'm not nervous!'

'Ok, Danny. So what's going on?'

'How about dinner?'

'Are you asking me out on a date, Dr Castellano? Because I must say, I am highly flattered and not at all surprised but-'

'Are you kidding me, Reed!? It's just a work thing. Mindy will be there too.'

'Not interested.'

'Betsy might be there as well.'

Jeremy perked up at Betsy's name and Danny smirked to himself. 'I suppose I could. What time?'

'We'll all leave here by 6, ok?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

'I don't understand. I thought you said that this was work dinner. Why is there only four of us here?' Jeremy asked in confusion.

Mindy flung her leg under the table, digging the heel of her shoe into Jeremy's shin. She realised that she misjudged when Danny let out a high-pitched yelp.

'Mindy. A word,' Danny said through clenched teeth while nodding his head in the direction of a quiet corner of the restaurant.

Once he led her away from their table, she asked him innocently, 'Anything the matter?'

'You know exactly what the-! Look, never mind. Can we just-' Danny looked over Mindy's shoulder '-well, that was quick.'

'What? What was?'

'Turn around.'

She turned to look in the direction of their table to find Jeremy and Betsy practically going at it in the middle of the restaurant. 'Wow.'

'Yeah. Shall we...I don't know-' Danny pointed a thumb over his shoulder gesturing that they should leave.

'Yeah. Yeah, let's go.'


	7. Chapter 7

'We're getting married!'

The whole office stood in silence as Jeremy and Betsy brightly made their announcement before bursting into an applause and rounds of congratulations.

'It's going to be a June wedding!' Betsy said enthusiastically as Jeremy beamed at her proudly, letting her have her moment.

'You guys are having some kind of engagement party, right?' Mindy asked excitedly.

'Oh of course, Dr Lahiri. I will need your help though.' Betsy looked up at Mindy with wide eyes, showing all of her worries about organising the whole thing.

'I would love to help! Come to my office. We'll talk.' Mindy led Betsy into her office and closed the door behind her, as they got to work on making arrangements. Jeremy chuckled as he faintly heard Betsy ask 'But what about your patients, Dr Lahiri?' just before the door closed.

Danny came up to Jeremy to clap him on the back. 'Congrats, man.'

'Thanks, Danny.'

* * *

Mindy made her way into Danny's office at the end of the day, seating herself in the chair opposite him.

'Danny! I'm going shopping for a wedding present for Jeremy and Betsy this Saturday. You want to come with? I have to make sure you don't, you know, buy them some weird old time machine or something like that.'

'Why would I buy them a time machine?'

'So you have people who can live with you in the past, where you are obviously living judging by the furniture in this office and in your apartment.'

'Ok, that doesn't even-'

'So are you coming?'

'Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at yours, alright?'

'Yes. Be there at 9am. With breakfast. At 10am.'

Danny rolled his eyes at her. 'So 11am then?'

'Well, if you insist.' Mindy made her way out of Danny's office while he sat there shaking his head, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

'Oh boy.' Danny let out, his voice cracking a little, as he practically hid himself behind Mindy.

'Danny? What?'

'That's Christina over there.'

'Your ex-wife?'

'That's the one.' Danny bit his bottom lip nervously, his eyes darting around as if he were looking for the exit.

'She really did a number on you, huh?'

'Yeah.'

'Let's go talk to her.'

'What?'

'Come.'

'No Mindy!'

'Oh come on, you big baby! You have to face up to her one day!'

'Fine,' Danny grumbled.

Mindy walked up to Christina with Danny dragging his feet behind her, a sour expression on his face. Suddenly, Mindy turned and glared at him and he caught up to her with an apologetic look on his face.

'Oh! Danny!' Christina said in surprise.

'Hi Christina.'

Danny looked over to the man beside Christina and she seemed to have momentarily forgotten the man was there as she added, 'Oh! This is Edward. My fiancé.'

'Hi Edward. Nice to meet you.' Danny nodded curtly as he extended his hand towards the man.

'Likewise,' Edward returned amicably.

'So who's this?' Christina asked curiously, gesturing at Mindy.

'I'm Mindy Lahiri. Danny's girlfriend.' She quickly slipped her hand into Danny's just as his head snapped towards hers, a thousand questions written all over his face.

'Oh that's nice. I'm glad you've found someone, Danny,' Christina said with a little too much of a shocked expression still gracing her features. 'Anyway, we must go. We've got dinner with my parents to prepare for, so...' 

Danny nodded again. 'See you around.'

'Bye, Danny. And nice to meet you, Mindy.'

'Bye.'

As soon as Christina and Edward had gone out of sight, Danny turned to Mindy. 'What the hell was all that about?!'

'What?' she asked innocently.

'You know what!'

'Well, I didn't want her to think you were some sad, pathetic loser still pining for your ex-wife.'

'I'm not a loser!'

'I didn't say you were.'

'Then why?'

'Because she would think that otherwise.'

'What?'

'Just thank me, already, so we can continue looking for gifts.'

'You're unbelievable,' Danny muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Yet he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.

* * *

Danny and Mindy were talking to Jeremy and Betsy in the break room when she started about some guy she had been seeing for a while. Betsy was hanging on her every word while Jeremy seemed wholly disinterested in the topic. Danny just sat there, arms crossed over his chest, reigning in an overwhelming need to roll his eyes every five seconds at the way Mindy was gushing over this jerk.

'Sounds like a keeper,' Jeremy said absentmindedly before planting a kiss on Betsy's forehead and having his attention become fully occupied by her.

'Sounds like a jerk,' Danny couldn't help but spit out.

'Er, excuse me?'

'Well, he does. I mean, no real man would continuously let his date wait for him just because he's self-important enough to think he has some God given right to be late!'

'It just means he's trying to-'

'No! No, he's not! Why do you keep making excuses for these guys? No wonder you keep dating jerks. You don't even realise you're doing it!'

'That's not-'

'It's true. I've watched you do that for long enough. Every damn time it ends in the same way and still you just act like it's nothing and go on to the next guy with a little too much optimism to make me believe that you even learnt your lesson!'

'Oh well I'm sorry we can't all be jaded cynics like you, Danny!' With that Mindy got up and stormed out of the break room, heading in the direction of her office for some much needed solitude. 

Danny sighed heavily as Jeremy and Betsy looked at him with wide eyes and he made his way to Mindy's office, not even bothering to knock before entering.

'Look, I'm sorry ok? It's just that the guys you go for are kind of jerks, ok? I just know that you're better than that. Why let yourself get sucked into their bullshit?'

'Maybe because they're the only ones showing an interest, Danny!' She looked at him, tears threatening to fall, and he immediately felt guilty.

'I'm sorry. Come here.' He hugged her tightly, hoping this would say more than words can, hoping she would accept this apology. The way she relaxed into his arms told him she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny heard a persistent banging on his door just as he settled into bed, hoping to relax and watch some TV. He made his way over to the door and opened it, ready to reprimand whomever was on the other side calling on him at such a late hour.

'Danny!' Mindy burst into his apartment, tears falling down her face, mascara ruined, and he mused that even though she was what she termed an ugly crier, she still looked beautiful to him. He focused his attention back on the situation at hand and immediately softened his expression, concern written all over his face.

'Mindy? What's wrong?'

'It's Josh!'

Danny's jaw tensed at the sound of his name. 'Oh? What did he do?'

'He's getting married! When he told me that he wasn't a forever type of guy I just thought he didn't like marriage. But it's not true! He just didn't want to marry me!' She clung to his shirt as she buried her face into his neck, sobbing loudly. All he could do was envelop her in his arms, rocking her gently, soothing her with a hand through her hair. He laid a quick kiss against the top of her head as she spoke up again. 'What's wrong with me, Danny? Why does no one want to marry me?'

'Shh, don't think like that. You just haven't found the right guy yet.'

'I'm not getting any younger, Danny!'

'Min, you've got plenty of time. And I promise you, you'll find the right guy one day and he'll love you like no man has ever loved you before. He will cherish you and see you for exactly who you are. He will see exactly how special you are. Everything that you see as a flaw in yourself, he will find so endearing that he'll miss it if that flaw suddenly disappeared.'

She moved her face to look at him in the eye, as if she were looking for something. 'Danny, men like that don't exist,' she said slowly.

'Hey! Come on, what happened to all those movies you watch? I thought you believed in those guys! You'll get your Tom Hanks, Min.'

She sniffled slightly and then laughed a little. She looked him in the eye again and smiled. 'Thank you, Danny. For trying.' 

He barely had time to respond when she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, lingering just a little longer than necessary. She looked at him, hesitantly, before kissing the corner of his mouth. She drew back to look at him again, staring into the deep pools of brown she had grown so accustomed to over the years. She wanted this. She wanted him. Maybe she just felt a little lonely right now but she wanted to feel loved by someone who was always there for her, who understood her like no one else. He looked back at her, willing the passion that was burning inside of him to disappear, worried that he just wouldn't be able to help himself if she kept looking at him like that. All attempts were fruitless as she crashed her lips against his and his body responded in the way it wanted before his brain could truly process what was happening.

* * *

What had he done?

He wasn't ready for this at all. Not like this.

He'd imagined this a thousand times but he also imagined doing it the right way, although he tried hard to suppress those thoughts. He was scared. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship by jumping into something that he couldn't come back from. Yet here he was, lying in his bed with Mindy pressed against his side, grinning up at him. He could barely look her in the eye. He wanted her to be happy, sure, but he just wasn't prepared for any of this. It scared him to think that he was the one making her that happy. The way she was looking at him both made his heart jump and make him fear what this meant for them. There was no going back from this. He couldn't just pretend it didn't happen, or could he?

He desperately wanted to leave and think about what just happened without her scent, her mere presence clouding his thoughts but he couldn't. Where would he even go? How would he explain to her that he is leaving his own apartment?

The way her fingers were running down his chest, venturing lower in a teasingly slow manner, was enough to make all the blood rush from his brain again. Her hand dipping between the blanket and grasping him all but ended his resolve and he pushed her back against the bed, letting himself go completely yet again. 

* * *

He awoke that morning before she did and his adrenaline immediately kicked in. He slipped out from her grasp, careful not to wake her, and slipped into the shower. He hoped she would still be asleep when he was done. He knew she wasn't exactly a morning person but knowing his luck she would be wide awake when he really doesn't know what to say to her. 

He stood under the spray of his shower for a while, letting the water beat off his skin, soaking his hair flat against his head. Tiny droplets of water landed on his eyelashes every so often but he barely noticed, too lost in his thoughts. He knew he wanted this. He knew he felt something for her. But he was still terrified. They had become really good friends. What if they ruined this? What if they lost the friendship he valued far more than he thought possible? 

He huffed out a breath and grabbed some soap, lathering himself up a little aggressively, as if he were trying to wash her scent off of his skin. It only served as a distraction when he was desperately trying to think with a clear head. Not to mention that he was certain that her scent had long permeated his skin; he groaned a little as he resigned himself to the fact that he would be smelling her all day at work. Work. She'll be there. Shit. 

Completely unbidden, his thoughts wondered back to the previous night. He couldn't shake the image of her face, or the feel of her skin under his hands, or the feel of being inside her and he found himself turning down the temperature in the shower because a cold shower is exactly what he needed after working himself up in a state.

Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, slowly making his way back to his bedroom, searching for some clothes. Suddenly, he felt a little tug before his towel fell to the floor, leaving him standing there naked and still a little wet. He quickly turned around to find Mindy standing there in one of his t-shirts, staring up at him all moony-eyed. His eyes widened and he swallowed as her eyes wondered over his body appreciatively.

'Labour,' Danny blurted out.

Mindy furrowed her brow, not quite understanding what was happening. 'What?'

'I-I have a patient in labour. Just got called in so...I have to go. Now.' He moved past her quickly so that she couldn't see his face lest she clock on that he was lying. 

Unfortunately, she already knew he was lying and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of his head. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She would talk to him later. Maybe he was just freaking out and he'll calm down in a bit. She'll give him an out for now. 'Ok. I'm just going to shower then head on home to get changed so...good luck.'

He nodded briefly at her and let out a breath as she left the room.

* * *

He was avoiding her. He was avoiding her and she knew it. And she was pissed. What the hell? Why would he just sleep with her then ignore her? She thought she meant more to him than that. She thought she was more than a one-time thing. It's not like he was the only one freaking out. She was as well but she wasn't going to ignore him. She knew they needed to talk and talk they will.

She stormed into his office at the end of the day, only to find that he wasn't there. Odd. He was always there. Then she caught a flash of movement from the corner of her eye as she turned to leave his office. She caught up to him just as he was tiptoeing into the elevator. It was almost comical and, at any other time, she would have laughed. But not now. Now it just made her angrier. She quickly slipped into the elevator just as the doors were about to slide closed and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She almost felt sorry for him.  _Almost_.

She pressed the stop button and stood in front of it so Danny couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't going anywhere until they talked about what happened.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' She shoved at his shoulders, causing him to falter, hitting the wall behind him with an audible thud.

'Ow! Mindy!'

'Serves you right. Jerk.'

He was about to defend himself but really he knew he couldn't. He was doing to her exactly what he feared all those jerks she dated would do and, yeah, he was being a huge jerk right now. But he was just trying to work things out. He needed a little time. 'You're right. Sorry, Min.'

'Don't call me that!'

Danny looked down at his shoes, trying to figure out what she wanted from this conversation.

'Danny, I thought I meant more to you.' There was a sadness in her tone that caused him to look up at her immediately. He felt even guiltier and it wasn't helping him think clearly at all.

'You do.'

'Then why?'

'I don't know, ok? It happened and-I-I-'

She sighed. 'What Danny?'

'I don't really know. It was unexpected and I don't know. It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened.' He winced at the cliché words tumbling out of him. That wasn't what he meant at all. He just didn't want it to happen like that. He had thought about her, what it would be like to be with her. But every fantasy he had built up in his head had them starting out the right way, the way he knew she deserved, and even those fantasies scared him, stopping him from making them real.

'Right.' She looked hurt and he felt like an ever bigger fool. She slowly released the stop button and they rode down in silence.

He took one last look at her as he stepped out into the lobby. She refused to look at him but he could see that she was starting to cry. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away those tears but he knew he would just make the situation worse, so he walked away, looking back over his shoulder to see her wiping away her tears as the doors slid closed. 

He felt his throat close up as he stepped outside into the biting cold air.


	9. Chapter 9

Mindy had been trying very hard to ignore Danny. She was still so angry with him but she couldn't stand looking into those puppy dog eyes because she knew it would be too easy to cave in and forgive him. She had to hand it to him, he was trying so hard to reach out to her, to seek her forgiveness. But no, she vowed to stay strong. 

He tried so many things that she had lost count and his persistence was wearing her down. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile at how hard he was trying win her friendship back. But with the way he told her that night shouldn't have happened, no, she was far too hurt and angry to give in so easily. She couldn't get sucked into that. Most of all, she couldn't stand being around him if it meant that they can only ever be friends, nothing more.

Danny was at a loss. He knew he needed her in his life even if he couldn't explain why. That's a lie. He knew exactly why but he wasn't going to say it out loud. She had become such a huge part of his life without him even realising it and he missed her so. He missed listening to her talk a mile a minute about insignificant things. He missed the way she would hit thump him on the shoulder any time she didn't get her way. He missed the way she would light up a room, all bright colours and even brighter smiles. Oh he missed those smiles terribly.

He sighed once again as he sat at his desk, staring absentmindedly at some paperwork before realising it was upside down. He huffed out a breath again as he closed the file and ran a hand down his face. He had tried everything he could have done to get her to talk to him but she wasn't giving him an inch. A part of him felt angry at her. She could be so stubborn sometimes. This had gone on long enough already. He groaned and softly banged his head against his desk only for a confused Betsy to walk in and ask him whether he was dying.  _Emotionally_ , he wanted to say but instead he just shook his head, inwardly rolling his eyes at his own thoughts.

* * *

He sent orchids. One for every day she wasn't talking to him. Each one with a different note attached. Each one a variation of the same apology. He only stopped when she angrily threw one out of her office, yelling 'If I see one more damn orchid, I swear I will murder you all!' She gave him a pointed glare before retreating back into her office, slamming her door shut. He shook his head and sighed heavily before heading back into his own office, his door echoing the sound hers made. 

Everyone left in the reception area looked at each other in confusion, wondering why two senior partners were going around saying or doing inexplicable things and slamming doors. 

'Maybe their periods have synchronised,' Morgan offered garnering odd looks from his colleagues.

Jeremy sidled up to Betsy and asked in a low voice. 'Do you know what happened between those two? They haven't been talking for a while.'

'No, I don't know. Every time I try to talk to Dr Lahiri, she starts getting angry. And I see her lying on the floor way more than she normally does. But-' she leaned in closer to whisper into Jeremy's ear '-I think Dr Castellano is dying.' She nodded at Jeremy knowingly as he returned a look of confusion.

'What? What makes you think that?'

'He keeps making weird groaning noises. Like he's in pain or something. And he looks so pale. I don't think he's eaten in days. He doesn't even notice when Dr Prentice or Morgan eats his sandwiches. And he always looks so sad.'

'Oh my dear Betsy, remember when I went through the same phase? Except I ate more than usual but it's still more or less the same thing.'

'What?! You were dying? Why didn't you tell me? You can't keep things like that from me if we're going to get married!'

'No, no. Nothing like that, my sweet Betsy bear. I'm suggesting that Danny might be lovesick.' 

'What? No!'

Jeremy nodded emphatically. 'I don't think he realises it yet but he's in love with Mindy.'

Betsy's eyes went wide as she processed everything. 'But why is Dr Lahiri mad?'

'I think something happened. Maybe they had a fight? I intend to find that out.'

* * *

He compiled a playlist of her favourite songs for her. He needed help for that and Gwen eventually caved in after hearing his pitiful tone of voice. 

'Nice place,' Gwen said as she looked around his apartment. He groaned inwardly. He hated having people in his home but he couldn't very well meet Gwen at the office without Mindy wondering what the hell was going on. 

'Thanks. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?'

'Tea's fine. Thanks.'

Danny nodded and made his way to the kitchen. 

Once he made their drinks, he came back with his laptop so they could get started with the playlist. Most of the time it was just Danny saying the wrong names and Gwen correcting him until the conversation suddenly veered off into a territory he was not at all comfortable with.

'You really love her, don't you?' Gwen asked casually.

'What?! No! I don't-well, as a friend, yeah. But I don't-no! Of course, I don't! That's just-it's-I-no!'

Gwen smiled and tilted her head sympathetically as he became far too interested in his fingernails all of a sudden. 

'Ok. Forget I said anything.' Gwen got up and lifted her handbag up on to her shoulder. 'I have to go pick Riley up now. Good luck with Mindy!'

'Yeah.' Danny said absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts. 'Yeah,' he said a little more forcefully, getting up to show Gwen out, thanking her again. 

* * *

They were supposed to go to Jeremy and Betsy's wedding together. They were supposed to be each other's dates. 

They were sat at the same table (and that was Jeremy's doing). They could barely look at each other.

Then he figured one more olive branch wouldn't hurt. 'Care to dance?' he asked, holding his hand out to her.

'No thanks.' Well, at least she was talking to him now.

'Come on. It's just a dance.'

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. 'I said no.'

'You're making a scene. Just dance with me.'

She mumbled something under her breath then got up, heading towards all the dancing couples, as he followed shortly after with a cautious smile on his face.

'I'm sorry.' He figured that there was no use dancing around the issue and decided to just be direct.

She nodded curtly, looking over his shoulder, at her shoes, at anywhere but him.

'Min? Please. How long are you going to stay mad at me?'

She pursed her lips, looking directly into his eyes now. And if looks could kill...

'Mindy,' he huffed out. He looked at her with those damn pleading eyes. 

Her eyes softened a little. She knew she couldn't carry on like this. She still missed him. 'I don't know, Danny. It's just-I'm tired of all of this.'

'But-'

'No. Don't. I can't be the person you want me to be.'

'Min-'

'Just let me finish, ok?!'

He clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

'I'm not here to be used by you when you feel lonely or whatever. If that's what you're looking for then find someone else. I'm not your girl. And honestly I'm not sure I can be friends with you after that, after knowing that I-I want more than that. It's just-it sucks. I can't look at you anymore. I-I can't do this.'

Before he could reply, she had freed herself from his grasp, his gaze, and fled the hall. He would've run after her but he was just frozen to the spot. He wasn't exactly sure what hit him the hardest: knowing that she wanted more or knowing that he hurt her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

'Dr Lahiri?' Betsy popped her head into Mindy's office. 'Casey's here to see you.'

'What? What does he want?'

'I don't know. But he won't go away until he has talked to you. Shall I let him in?'

'Ugh. Yeah. Sure. I guess.'

Within seconds Casey swanned into Mindy's office with a big grin on his face. She was not in the mood for this at all. Her mind was still occupied with thoughts of Danny and his-

'Hey girly!' Casey sing-songed. God, that was so annoying now that she didn't see him through rose-tinted glasses.

'Casey, what are you even doing here?' She doesn't even try to hide her annoyance.

'Babe, I've settled down into a career. I mean, for real. And I want you back. I need a wifey to complete my lifey!'

'Oh God, stop rhyming. You can't just come in here and expect me to fall into your arms just like that.'

'Let me take you out to lunch! We'll talk, ok?'

'I don't know.'

'Come on. I'll take you to that Thai place you love.'

She sighed. She knew how persistent Casey could be when he had his mind set on something. 'Ok. Fine. Whatever. Give me five minutes.'

* * *

Lunch turned out to be a disaster. Not only because she realised that she no longer felt anything for Casey but because she realised that she was crazy about Danny. God, that jerk! She spent most of lunch either snapping at Casey or stabbing her food repeatedly. 

'Min. What's up with you today?'

Her eyes flew up at Casey at the term of endearment. 'Don't call me that.'

'What?'

'Don't call me 'Min'.' Only Danny called her that and as much as she hated his stupid handsome face right now, she only ever wanted him to use it.

'Fine.  _Mindy_. What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing. I'm fine. Ok?'

'You're acting like a child!'

'Oh am I now?! Then tell me why you would want to be with someone who you obviously see as a child?!'

Casey took a deep, calming breath. 'Mindy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just-I don't understand what's going on with you. I thought we still ended things on friendly enough terms that you wouldn't hate me forever.'

She felt a little wave of guilt and sighed. 'I don't hate you.'

'Then tell me what's going on?'

'Let's-let's just get out of here, ok? I've got to get back to work.'

* * *

Casey insisted on walking Mindy back to her office despite any protest from her. 

The look on Danny's face when they walked into the practice together nearly killed her. There were those damn puppy dog eyes and she could swear she could see a hurt expression briefly flash across his features. 

Danny opened his mouth to say something before clamping it shut again and fiddling around with some paperwork.

Mindy quickly ducked into her office before anyone could ask any questions and, to her chagrin, Casey followed her. 

'Mindy. Come on. Can we just talk like civilised adults?'

'How dare you? I am extremely civilised. So civilised that I actually gave a homeless person an old pair of shoes. Free of charge. I mean, they had holes in them but-'

'Mindy!' Casey's raised voice stopped her in her tracks. It was a rare sight to see Casey angry and she just sat by her desk silently waiting for him to say something.

'You know, I'm glad I came here. I missed you. I thought I wanted you back but really what I wanted was this image I had built up of you. Not the real you. Not this person sitting in front of me right now.'

The words stung her like a slap in the face. She was about to jump to her own defence when he held his hand up and continued talking.

'You know what, I don't know what I was thinking!'  _What was happening? Casey's never been this mean_ , she thought to herself. 'You're obsessed with pop culture when there are so many bigger things to be worried about. I remember that one time you stopped in the middle of sex because you realised you forgot to record Real Housewives. I mean, seriously Mindy, that's just ridiculous! You are far too concerned about the way you look! You always put your job ahead of everything. I mean, I get it. You're a doctor. You make a point of reminding everyone of that every chance you get! But the amounts you've come running over here for absolutely no reason at all has baffled me. You are far too set in your ways. You-'

'I would stop if I were you.' The two of them turned around to find Danny standing by the still open door, face set into a scowl. Mindy could just about see the rest of her staff peering in behind Danny before they quickly went back to work.

'Danny. This is a private conversation.' Casey clapped Danny on the shoulder and turned back to face Mindy, moving forward so he was towering over her desk.

'I don't think so, buddy.'

'Excuse me?'

'I'm not leaving you alone with her.'

'Look, Danny. I'm not going to hurt her. I would never hurt her. I just need to-'

'What?! Finish listing off all the reasons you're glad you're no longer together? Because that's just a little callous, don't you think?'

'I-'

'I'll have you know that all those things you just listed as a reason not to be with her? They're all things I love about her! And as much as she drives me crazy, I wouldn't have her any other way!' 

Mindy's head snapped towards Danny, eyes widening at his words, contrasting Casey's eyes narrowing with recognition. 

'Oh. I see how it is.' Casey said quietly before turning to look at Mindy once again. 'I see why you acted like you did at lunch. Well, I hope you two are very happy together.' 

Before Danny could even argue against him, Casey had walked out, disappearing out of sight.

Danny turned his attention back to Mindy when he heard a sniffling sound coming from her direction. She was crying.

He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her. 'Oh Mindy. What else did he say? I didn't hear everything but I heard enough and-I can't believe that jerk made you cry. I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll-'

'Idiot.' Her tone was angry but the soft expression on her face belied her emotions. 

'What?' 

'You're an idiot. You're the reason I'm crying. Idiot.'

'What did I do now?' His voice cracked a little as it went high and she couldn't help but laugh at the sweat that was now forming on his forehead.

'So those were all things you love about me?'

Danny's cheeks reddened as what he had practically admitted to hit him. 'Oh boy.'

'Do you mean that's what you love about me as a friend or that you-'

'I love you.' Danny blinked twice.  _Shit._ He didn't even mean to say it but his brain had lost grip on his tongue.

She smiled at him and he released a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding, relieved that she wasn't throwing things at him.

'Danny?'

'Min?' She smiled again. She was absolutely certain that she only ever wanted to hear him call her that.

She held his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. He instinctively lifted his hands to cradle her cheeks as he pulled her closer into him.

'I'm sorry.' Danny said when he broke the kiss.

'What for?'

'I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I was-I was just scared about what was happening. Not that I didn't want it to happen, I just-I wanted to do it right. I wanted to take you out and-I don't know. I messed up and I'm sorry.'

'Danny?'

'Yes?'

'Stop wasting time apologising and kiss me, you idiot.'

'Hey, I'm your idiot! Be nice!' He grinned at her.

'Ugh. Shut up, Castellano.' Her smile matched his as she kissed him again.

* * *

A few weeks later, Danny and Mindy walked into the practice hand in hand.

'Hey, everyone! We have an announcement to make!' Danny yelled out to his staff.

'We're a couple now. We're telling you because we know you'll just gossip anyway!' Mindy grinned like a maniac.

'Hey! I thought we were going to tell them together!' 

'Ugh. You're such an old man. By the time you tell them, you'll have gone grey.'

'Ok, for the last time. I'm not that much older than you!'

'Yes. Yes, you are. Cradle snatcher.'

'Min!'

'Yes, Danny?' She smiled up at him innocently.

He gestured around the office, trying to communicate that they shouldn't be bickering in front of their staff, but when he looked around he noticed that said staff weren't even paying attention.

'Hey!' Mindy yelled. 'HEY GUYS!'

They all turned to look at her.

'Did you not just hear our announcement?!'

'Yeah but it wasn't very interesting. It's not like that time in Otisville when-' Morgan began.

'No. No. No more prison stories. I can't deal with those anymore, Morgan.' Mindy held up her hand before Morgan could respond. 'I can't believe you guys! How is this not interesting!?'

'Well, to be honest, we've been waiting for this to happen for so long that when it finally did it just didn't seem surprising. I'm terribly sorry,' Jeremy said not looking very sorry at all.

'Fine. Be like that. I bet if I were Beyonce, you would be all over it. But fine.' She jutted her chin out and turned on her heel, storming into her office.

Danny just shook his head and sighed, a smile creeping on his lips as he went to follow her. This was his life now and he didn't mind at all.


End file.
